Sibling Support
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: Ina's marriage to Nobuyuki Sanada is only a day away and Ina is thrilled when her little sister, Sakura, returns for it, bringing several surprises with her, she's married an Oda officer and borne a son, but what happens after the wedding? UPDATES SOON!
1. Sakura

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Koei don't sue

Oh yeah I make up characters so I created a sister called Sakura for Ina (she'll be in my next SW fanfic) and Sakura has a son, Dakar. Sakura is married to Keiji Maeda (without Tadakatsu's permission)

I was bored while trying to think of ideas so I wrote this; hopefully it's not too bad. My geography is bad so if there isn't a river in Mikawa, my bad

**Ina sat on the banks of the river in Mikawa; she looked at her engagement ring again and smiled, this time tomorrow she'd be getting married and she hadn't felt this happy since her sister had run away with another officer, Ina had never figured out who it was, but Sakura was here now and that's all that mattered to her**** right now, she'd missed her greatly over the last few years, and Ina was already an aunt, Sakura was currently a warrior for the Oda**

**Ina heard footsteps behind her and saw Sakura.** "Thought I'd find you here" **She said and sat down beside her** "Dad's been asking for you"

"I didn't expect anything less of father"**Ina smiled again, and Sakura returned it and then looked out over the river and tilted her head onto her own shoulder.**

**Ina spoke again** "How did you know I was here?"

"Easy, we came here all the time when we were kids" **Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest **"Plus Hanzo's keeping an eye on everyone, especially you"** They both laughed** "But he won't tell father, he'll know you need peace and quiet, he told me to come and get you"

"Hanzo has always looked out for you"

**Sakura shrugged** "Maybe 'cos I'm the youngest... As is dad isn't bad enough"

**Ina laughed again, she had missed Sakura's company over the last few years.** "Did you bring Dakar?"

"Yeah I did, he's sleeping... and with his grandpa"

"How did he take it?"

**Sakura half nodded** "Well he could have been worse" **Then she started laughing. **"But that's nothing; he went crazy when I told him I was married"

"I bet he did, Keiji Maeda wasn't exactly on his 'Favourite Guys' List"

"True... Hey Ina, I never said and I feel horrible for not saying it, congratulations. I'm really happy I could be here"

"Me too. It would have been boring without you. And I'm sorry I missed your wedding"

"Nah don't worry about it! Besides dad would have livened it up!" **Sakura rolled her eyes slightly and they laughed. Then Sakura stood up and then pulled Ina to her feet.** "Let's go I was meant to get you after all"

**They both started to walk back to their camp**

Okay that's it, very pointless I know but I just randomly wrote this and it's like insanely short so I just decided to post it. Review if you like but no flames!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Koei don't sue

I created a sister called Sakura for Ina and Sakura has a son, Dakar. Sakura is married to Keiji Maeda (without Tadakatsu's permission)

**When they arrived back at the camp everything was hectic, there were soldiers running around and shouting, Sakura turned to Ina** "Actually I'm quite glad nobody knew I was getting married"** Sakura laughed slightly** "I couldn't deal with all this"** Ina looked at her sister fearfully** "To be honest Sakura, I'm not sure I can"

**Sakura gave her sister a friendly shake** "Of course you can, besides"** She placed her arm through Ina's and started walking towards the 'camp-out'** "You're much more organised and stress-resilient than me"** Ina smiled at her sister's support** "Hey why are we going to the camp-out?"** Sakura shrugged** "I don't know, Hanzo just told me to bring you here"** Ina wondered if this was her father, or future husband's doing****, bringing them to the very centre of the camp**

**When they arrived at the camp-out it had completely changed, instead of the usual clearing with a fire in the centre it looked beautiful. The fire had been removed and in its place was an archway made of branches and then somebody had woven pink, yellow and blue flowers around the branches, the entire area was being cleaned and loads of flower decorations were being put around. Ina looked at Sakura, astonishment, surprise and wonder were in both their heads and eyes.** "I've been here for a while. But I'm guessing that this is dad's doing"

"You think that this was father?"** Ina asked her, surprised**

"Actually I do, well maybe Nobuyuki had something to do with it, but my first guess would be dad"

**Ina was wondering why when suddenly she heard someone shout a greeting.**

"Ina! Sakura! You're back" **It was Tadakatsu, he came up to them and put his arms round both his daughters** "How do you like it?" **He asked Ina. Ina could barely manage a reply** "It's beautiful"

"Good"** Some soldiers were arguing** "Be right back"** He said and went off in that direction**

"Oh my goodness, this _was_ father's doing" **Then Ina looked over to Sakura** "Well no matter what you thought or think, father's happy to have you back"

**Sakura rolled her eyes** "He's not, he's putting it on for me, he's happy to have a grandson"** Sakura's smile faded, and then she looked over to another part of the camp****, over to the North** "Speaking of which, I better go see if Dakar's okay"

"Keiji can cope can't he?** Ina asked**

**Sakura looked surprised, still frowning** "Of course he can cope, but he is my son"

**Ina got it, she knew how every mother felt about their children, but Ina never thought that Sakura would ever be like that, especially with that fact that compared to Ina she was rather immature but more decisive, but she had devoted herself to the art of war and was a better shot than Ina and anyone else in the land **_'What was it that Keiji really fell in love with? She's beautiful and charming for sure, also very smart, did he fall in love with her childlike nature? Was it that or does he love every aspect of her?'__**Ina realised that Sakura was waiting for an answer.**_

"Yes of course, he is your son after all. If he isn't too tired from the journey can I see him?"** Ina asked**

"If he isn't too tired" **Sakura promised**

**Ina sighed, it was only now she realised how much her sister had grown up in the years she'd been gone, she had been immature and selfish, but now she was a married mature mother. It baffled Ina how much her sister had changed, **_'It's for the better'_** Ina reassured herself**_ 'She's always been more like mother than me, and she looks more like her even if she can't remember her'_** Ina saw that Tadakatsu had stopped the two soldiers arguing and Ina went over to join him**.

Chapters will only be short, sorry! Got quite a lot of work to do so won't have much time, will try to update whenever possible, please R&R, also don't know how long this will be, not long, and no idea on a story either so I kinda need to figure it all out.


End file.
